


Tenuous Strain

by AshenFeathers



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Casgil meets berserker enkidu, ITS GREAT!, M/M, except its neither of these things., fun time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenFeathers/pseuds/AshenFeathers
Summary: A singularity goes wrong, Gilgamesh meets an old friend...yet not quite.





	Tenuous Strain

**Author's Note:**

> built after i had the worst thought humanly possible about berserker enkidu and caster gilgamesh and, somehow, him being able to form the pact with them. its pretty ugly and i refuse to explain myself and the lore behind it.
> 
> no beta we die like men. i've never written gil or enkidu before so im sorry if it feels out of character for either of them!
> 
> This is for my friends on twitter who put up with my hellbrain thoughts<3

It had been a fluke. A mistake, he hadn’t meant to let that hue of green catch his eye. He’d felt the presence, had known full well and yet he had chosen to ignore it at first, because something was off, something was wrong. 

He refused to let himself think about it until it was staring him in the face - until they were staring him in the face. On their last legs, he finds them bowing, almost as if they’re begging and it leaves a sour taste in his mouth, watching the other two Servants that had been brought with them to this singularity step back, take place by their Master. 

It wasn’t meant to happen the way it had but seeing them suffer was the last thing that he had ever wanted. The way that they bowed, their head a crown of thorns, a sacrificial lamb, he couldn’t stand seeing it. They were better than this - they deserved to stand by his side, not kneel at his feet and Gilgamesh feels an anger he hasn’t known course through him before he realizes that he has to do this - he has to bring them back.

He wasn’t even sure he would be able to make the pact. He had never been sure how things like this worked, had only ever heard stories and whispers of Servants being able to control other Servants and he was sure that he didn’t fit the requirements. For once in his life, doubt ebbed its way into his brow, into his red eyes that had been so haughty not long ago, when they’d first stormed this singularity and had almost taken it - until he was met with familiar green hair, crowned by horns and face so feral he hadn’t almost recognized them.

He remembers, long, long ago that he had said this was possible.

He had just hoped that he’d never see the day it would happen. 

But he had to try - he at least had to try to make this pact. He had to - for their sakes, watching them dissipate like this and he knew well enough that this wouldn’t be the last time they were summoned. He knew well enough and yet Gilgamesh had never just let bygones be bygones.

For them and only them, would he do this. 

And so, he does try. With every part of him that he can, with every single piece of hope he has ever been able to muster. He is not good with hope - it isn’t something that he’s held very close, especially in the last years but when their Master gives him a nod, he feels it swell in his chest once again.

He knows he’ll have hell to pay later - he knows what this might do, the kind of energy it might take, the way it’ll drain and yet it seems even Ritsuka is fully aware of that. The strain will be great, but even his Master seems to realize how important this is to him. Perhaps, the Grail hears him too, maybe, there’s a part of his will that’s strong enough.

He’s truly surprised when the pact forms. He didn’t know he was capable of being a Master, to anyone, for any reason, and yet he was. 

Fear strikes his heart before fondness comes to wash it away, watching the Berserker form of the one person he trusted most. There’s fingers, clawed yet somehow gentle against his and he watches for a moment as Enkidu pulls his hand up to meet their own. There’s reassurance in a gaze that had once been so feral, and Gilgamesh breathes a sigh of relief he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. 

Careful as they could be, their head finds his chest and Gilgamesh, for all his pomp and flair, can’t help but wrap his arms around them, eyes pulling shit as he pushes his face into that familiar green hair. He’s aware of the other two Servants, his Master and yet he doesn’t care right now - he can’t find it in him to care right now. He can’t let himself, the only thing that sits at the forefront of his mind is Enkidu, racking his brain and memory for where this could have happen, what could have gone wrong, what it was that he couldn’t prevent, why hadn’t been able to save them, what he should have done different.

His thoughts are only broken by a silent hand against where his heart is, clearly hammering away at the way his thoughts raced and spiked an anxiety he hadn’t realized he had.   
He breathes, arms wrap around their shoulders and he tries to keep his breathing even again, keeps Enkidu at his chest, as if that can save them from whatever it was they had to see, to feel, before they came here. 

He doesn’t want to know.

And yet, even then, he feels the blame, the guilt that seeps into his bones. Now, there’s only one thing that he can do, and while he can’t erase the pain of a past he only has vague glimpses of, he can help the future - make it bearable, easier. 

He can’t promise them a good life anymore - but he can promise one that will be easier.


End file.
